Broken Wings
by PreuBen
Summary: No could stop the voices from telling her to cross that line and enter the land of insanity. And as she found herself mere steps away from never returning, he reached out and pulled her back. Proving to her that the voices didn't know everything. HoroHoro/OC (Short- Hiatus, while I rewrite chapters)
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: After years of being in love with the Shaman King series (The manga series) I've finally decided to post the story I've been working on. I know that it's not nearly a popular as is used to be, but I don't really care. I'm posting this because I feel the need to share it after so long of it just sitting on my flash drive. Reviews and favs are greatly appreciated .w. **

**Song: Broken Wings **

**Disclaimer: I do not Shaman King, Shaman King is owned by Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Deep blue orbs gazed at the charred bodies that laid before them, and the many that laid around them. The flames that once burned them and the buildings, gone from the rain that now poured down from the heavens. The young girl was slightly curious as to how it suddenly began raining after everyone and everything in the small town was destroyed. But that didn't hold her attention very long, as she refocused it back onto the bodies that lay around her.

She could name them all, name everyone they used to be. Name their age, name what role they held in this once tight knit community. When you had to spend so long in solitude…all you did was watch the outside world with such fascination and longing.

"Child…what happened here?" The sudden voice startled the young child. She had believed everyone in the town was dead, who could have survived?

Though when she looked towards the man, he was unfamiliar. Someone that wasn't a resident, someone that didn't belong. He must have been someone from the neighboring town, someone worried when they saw the large black smoke clouds from earlier.

"Child, do you know what caused this?" The man looked frightened, and it was understandable when there were so many dead, so many bodies piled around. Some laying on the ground face first from where they tried to run, while others held each other in a tight embrace knowing that death was their fate. "D-Did you do this?"

The young child narrowed her gaze before releasing a irritated sigh. For the split second, the man swore what he saw was not a child. Was too cold, too…demonic to be a child. Than he prayed, he prayed to the heavens to let him survive, to let him get away from this evil child.

…They went unheard.

The young child extended her hand outward, and the man found he could no longer breath. He was suffocating, and he didn't even know how it was happening. All he knew…was that the child was singing. Singing ever so softly under her breath, words he could not make out as he tried to desperately to breath once more.

"And produce a crazy world." The man fell, fell to the ground in a heap. The life in him was gone, their was no one left in that empty shell that was once his body. As blue orbs narrowed on the soul that was slowly taking place above the body, she move her extended arm in that direction. Clasping her hand together, she watched in morbid fascination as the soul exploded in a burst of light.

"Nothing shall be left behind, nothing shall haunt her, nothing will remain." With those words spoke, blue orbs slowly started to take on a deep emerald. Emerald orbs that blinked slightly in confusion, before they fell on the charred bodies that littered the ground.

A scream ripped through the dark rain-filled night.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapters following this one, will be much longer in length~! Please review if you want me to continue this story, or if you have any questions. **

**Song: Ar Tonelico 3 EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE **

**Disclaimer: I do not Shaman King, Shaman King is owned by Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Nette?" A soft voice questioned, as a young woman walk out from the ally she was recently in. It was easily read from her posture and the way her emerald orbs kept moving back and forth in a haste, that she was suffering from a slight panic attack. "Mathis?" The woman knew her weak voice wouldn't be heard, that her friend's had a hard enough time hearing her close by. She just couldn't help herself, feeling frightened without either of the two at her side.

"Hey!" She jumped before trying to think of some sort of apology to whatever she had done. Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she quickly learned that those words were not directed at her. They were directed at a Asian looking Shaman that was walking away from a small group of five (Not including their Spirit Allies). "Hold it! How come I have to team up with a stranger!" The same voice that had cried out just moments ago, happen to belong to a young man with wild blue haired, only being held up in it's mess of spikes by a headband with tribal designs. "You're impossible Ren!" The Shaman that had previously walking away from the group, stopped.

"That's fine." Everyone perked slightly, wondering what the boy was about to say. "Just stay behind me with your mouths shut and be my comic sidekicks." It was when the Shaman turned around and faced the group, Did the young woman shake slightly in fear. A sadistic look claimed his expression, while a large armored solider stood behind him adding to the frightening image. "As for the fighting I can handle that alone!" After finishing what he had to say, the young Shaman began walking off once more.

"Wow, he's gone." A chestnut haired boy wearing a bright pair of orange headphones spoke with a bright smile, almost as if that whole speech was a normal experience.

"What a jerk!" A tall male that almost resembled 'The King Of Rock n' Roll' spoke up in a huff "And he accused Lyserg of being selfish!"

"It's all right Ryu." The young Shaman wearing the orange headphones spoke, turning towards the larger Shaman with a bright smile. "I haven't seen him this excited in a long time." His smile only grew in size as he watched the violet haired Shaman disappear from view "Ren's cute when he's like that." A awkward silence fell over the small group, no one quite knowing how to respond to such a statement.

"Oi!" The cry caught the attention of the group of Shamans, while also causing the young shaman staring at said group to beam in joy.

"Yes?" The Shaman wearing headphones questioned, raising a brow at the small girl walking towards them, a lanky male following close behind.

"We're looking for our teammate, Silver hair, green eyes. Probably looks about ready to piss them self in fear." The young girl spoke her French accent thick and full of annoyance.

"No, I don't believe I've seen her." The boy answered, though he wasn't quite sure. He hadn't been paying attention to his surrounding while talking amongst his friends. Though he wished he had seen the shaman they were looking for when the girl before him puffed her cheeks in anger.

"This is all your fault Mathis!" The girl cried out anger and she turned towards the Shaman beside her.

"I don't understand how this could possibly be my fault, babysitting Aiden is not my job." The man spoke calmly, his own voice thick with a German accent. Though his voice remained calm and even, irritation could easily been seen in his expression.

"I told you to tell Aiden where we were heading, which you clearly did not!" The young blonde stomped her foot in anger, her large barrel curls bouncing at the action. Her baby blue eyes were narrowed in absolute anger, a fierce look that made a few of the other shamans watching inch backwards.

"Nette?" The small voice was only heard because the young Blonde had stopped her yelling to take a small breath. And when she heard the voice, all evidence that she was once angry was washed away and replaced with relief.

"Aiden!" The blonde haired girl cried out in absolute joy and she suddenly latched herself to the silver haired Shaman. "We've been looking everywhere for you, are you all right?" The Shaman known as Aiden nodded her head lightly before looking at her feet. She felt embarrassed, she had got lost, and now these other Shamans who she had idea who they were knew she had gotten lost as well.

"Crap! I've completely forgotten my manners." The blonde cried out when she realized she hadn't introduced herself to this new group of Shamans. She didn't miss Mathis mumbling under his breath 'What manners' and planned to punch him later on. "My name is Antoinette Gillette, and these is my teammates Aiden and my other teammate Mathis Walkenhorst." Antoinette spoke gesturing to each as she spoke their names.

"Nice to meet you." The chestnut haired Shaman wearing headphones smiled brightly before he began introducing His friends and himself. "My name is Asakura Yoh, this is my fiancée Kyoyama Anna." The boy seemed to pause as if making sure it was alright with the other blonde haired Shaman with what he had said. When she gave him an almost unnoticeable nod, his smile returned and he continued. "This is Ryu, Horohoro, and our new friend Joco."

"Nice meeting you all." Antoinette spoke before bowing before the Shamans. "If you excuse us, we have somewhere to be." With a small wave, Antoinette quickly grabbed Aiden's hand into her own before walking away from the small group of Shaman. Mathis following soon after, sighing ever so softly.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you 'RoseblossomWarrior' and 'Akatsuki's Bitch' for the lovely reviews. They really encouraged me to continue with this story. I'm sorry for not posting sooner; life kind of slapped me in the face. College is really time consuming, but I'm hoping to write some while I wait for my next classes. I'm hoping my work doesn't pile up on me.**

**Song: Rolling Girl (English Dub) – Zoozbuh **

**Disclaimer: I do not Shaman King, Shaman King is owned by Hiroyuki Takei. I only own Aiden, Antoinette, and Mathis**

**Quick Note: I added another 'Block' into the Shaman Tournament, which means there will be some new fighters that will show up later, when my three OCs begin fighting.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"They finally posted the roster." The lanky German teen spoke as he walked towards his two teammates. He was previously glancing the roster over, trying to locate what block his team would be fighting in.

"So the teams are composed of 63 fighters in all. Of those 63, the 12 Shamans are the four winning teams will move on to the next round." Antoinette spoke with a small smirk, she was very confident that her team would advance into the final round. It was just a matter of beating up some weaker shamans to get to that point.

"S-So, if we win." Aiden began stuttering as she tried processing how she would ask her question. Pausing for a few moments, before trying to ask her question once more. "We battle four more teams to win?" Tilting her head slightly, she wondered if her two teammates understood her question.

"Yeah, when we beat the groups in our block we have to defeat the last four teams." Antoinette had no doubt they would make it into the final round. She just worried when they did reach that point, they would have to fight one another for the title of Shaman King/Queen. She didn't bring up that though, knowing she would only upset Aiden.

"We should head to the arena now; get us some seats before the competition starts." Mathis spoke up turning his gaze onto the shamans that were walking about. His hard green orbs sizing up the other competitors. "We need to gather all the information we can about the other shamans fighting."

"You worry too much; we'll beat everyone here easily." Antoinette laughed before taking Aiden's hand into her own. Making her way towards the doorway that led to the arena.

"Someone on this team needs to worry." Mathis grumbled under his breath as he slowly followed after his two female teammates.

The three man team quickly made their way into the arena and sat down in a section that was nearly empty. They wondered lightly why front row seats would be empty, but choose to stop questioning their luck and take the seats. It was long after did some other shamans join the small group.

"Hey look, some front row seats." All three Shamans perked when they heard the familiar voice. Though they couldn't place the name without the face. "And hey, it's those Shamans we met a few months ago." Turning their heads they were met with the sight of the same headphones wearing Shaman they had met when Aidan had gotten lost.

"Oh, hello again….Yoh? If I'm remembering right." Antoinette spoke extending her hand out, and silently praying she had gotten the name right.

"Greetings everyone!" A loud voice cut off further conversation between the two as their attention flew down to the ring "As some of you already know I am Radim, one of the ten Patch officials. I will be the master of ceremonies for this event." The man in the certain sure had a way of speaking solemnly, and looking such in that large cloak he was wearing. "Thank you for coming to the uninhabited island of Tokyo today despite your busy schedules. But before we begin the contest-" Eyes went wide in shock as the man threw his cloak into the air and explosions went off in the small ring, something you would normally see in a rock concert. "Let me explain the rules, you rats! It may be boring, but you'd better behave yourselves and listen up you idiots!"

Aiden feebly held her ears trying to stop the loud voice from giving her a headache, but it was futile, Mathis sighed loudly as he held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, And Antoinette was glaring daggers down onto the field, not liking the names the official was calling them.

Yoh and his group of friend seemed almost unaffected by the Radim screaming the rules at them, only rubbing their ears lightly. Well….except a small boy that had fallen out of his seat with a scream.

"That's it! Did you get that, you mugs!?" Radim all but screamed into the microphone laughing right after "A special oversoul force field has been activated between the four totem poles ad nothing can pass through expect the competitors! So chucking things at me is a waste of time! And of course, no spectators are allowed to help or interfere in the fights!"

"That's…..a weird official." The small boy from Yoh's group mumbled, a look of astonishment taking over his features.

"They're all weird if you ask me." The blonde haired shaman known as Anna spoke up. Her expression was harder and colder than the last time Aiden had saw her, but she chose to avoid eye contact. She really didn't want to upset the girl.

"I think he's funny." Yoh spoke up with a large and goofy smile, yet was soon knocked out of his seat by a large demonic looking spirit. Aiden jumped in fear and quickly hid her face into Antoinette's dress. This caused the French girl to stop sending death glares towards the field and turn her attention to her teammate.

"It's no time to be laughing." Anna seethed as she glared down at the boy that was lying on the floor. She ignored the concerned cries from Yoh's friends. "I hope you realize who's fighting today."

"All right! Let me introduce the teams!" It was strange how Radim seemed to continue his speech as soon as Anna had finished talking with Yoh. "The first team chosen by the Great Spirit is Team Ren!" Aiden soon removed her face from Antoinette's dress, curious as to who would be fighting. She was slightly shocked to see that it was the other three boys from Yoh's group that she had met a few months ago.

"HoroHoro? Joco?..." Aiden placed a finger to her lip as she tried remembering who the other boy was. She just couldn't seem to remember his name.

"What the heck's a Ren you ask! He's a scary little brat who named his team after himself! And he's wearing a smile that says he already thinks he's king of the world!" Radim cried out trying to talk over the screaming and cheering crowd. Which was easily done…

"Yeah! Go Ren!" Ryu cried out standing up in his seat, fist in the air while his other hand was cupped around his mouth.

Aiden wanted to cheer for the boys as well, the cheering and yelling from the crowd just seeming to encourage her. Yet she knew she couldn't possibly scream and cheer. The poor girl barely managed to be heard by her two teammates half the time. So she remained quiet in her seat, watching the boy closely. Though one boy seemed to catch her attention the most.

"And now their opponents are entering the arena!" Radim cried out causing Joco to jump in shock at being so close to the loud official.

"That's us!" Two men cried out as they entered the arena. Two of the three looked as if they were a cross between Buddhist monks and rock stars. While the other was wearing a large sombrero and serape. It was a strange mx, and no one seemed to want to make a comment on it either.

"Hey! These guys have a weird team name! And they all have musical instruments!" Well….no one except Radim

"We're musicians!" The two Buddhist monks cried out as they slung their arms around one another's necks. They were large smiles, and seemed to encourage Radim to continue with his useless rambling. They wanted to be in the spotlight just a while longer.

"Musicians?! Now I've seen everything! Are you aiming to be on MTV?"

"No! We're shooting for the world!"

"Wow! BoZ really means business!" Radim cried out, yet was met with silence. No one seemed to know what to say about the strange team.

Aiden becoming bored with Radim interviewing BoZ, turned her attention onto Team Ren. Her emerald orbs narrowing in and watching Joco shaking uncontrollably. She was curious as to what had scared the boy, yet he was too far away from the microphone to be heard. So instead she watched as Ren turned towards Joco and began talking. Himself and HoroHoro soon leaving the arena, causing Joco to become angry and start yelling at the two. It seemed though, that whatever Ren had said caused BoZ to become enraged and Joco in return to look about ready to cry.

"Uh-oh! Looks like BoZ is already trying to psyche out Team Ren!" Radim cried out as if everyone could actually understand what had just been said. ""The whole arena is humming with deadly energy! Goldva, over to you in the broadcast booth!" Radim yelled before pointing to the large screen placed on top of one of the entrances

There the leader of the Patch tribe stood with a light shining down upon him, hand rose into the air. "By the will of the Great Spirit these 63 chosen Shamans have gathered here. All that remains now is to fight!" By his word everyone in the arena started cheering loudly and wildly causing Aiden to place her hands over her ears and whimper lightly. She wasn't used to all this loud noise and commotion.

"Then let's get started!" Radim began once more "The Shaman fight in Tokyo! The first tournament match number one! Team Ren Versus Earth" Radim made a gesture with his arms before taking off out of the arena "Fight!" And at those exact words BoZ leapt forward at Joco who looked about ready to cry

"Chimi Chimi Mo Ryo!" The two musicians cried out as they held their instruments forward. They quickly summoned forth a large group of small bird like creatures. They were bug eyed and rather creepy looking, but they narrowed those large eyes and shot towards Joco like a bullet.

"Whoa! Ouch! Team Earth launches a surprise attack! Those jerks!" Radim cried through the microphone, was he really needed? He was just explaining what happened when everyone clearly saw what just happened.

When the smoke cleared from the attack, everyone was slightly surprised to see Joco standing upright without a scratch on him. He looked rather unimpressed with the attack. Antoinette perked when she noticed the claws that were attached to each of his fingers. She briefly wondered what the boy's spirit ally was but refocused on the battle.

"Time for our Chimi-Chimi Mo Ryo Remix!" The monks cried out launching their small creatures once more. Everyone in the crowd though blinked in confusion, wasn't this the same song note for note they were previously playing.

Once the creatures were about to hit Joco, the boy extended his arm outward. His spirit ally quickly formed in his hand, it opening its mouth and eating the small creatures.

"Jaguar?" Antoinette mumbled as the claws that were attached to his fingers started to make sense.

BoZ grimaced as spots started forming all over Joco's body. Looking as if he himself was becoming a Jaguar. Falling onto all four, it seemed as if paws were growing from his limbs. It didn't take long for Joco himself to look as if he were a Jaguar.

BoZ screamed out in fear when Joco began running towards them, quickly they began playing their music and summoning forth this Chimi-Chimi Mo Ryo. Joco though effortlessly dodge through the attack, slicing the creatures apart as he ran towards the monks. In a flash the boy was behind the two monks, the two didn't even process the boy was behind them until they were attacked. They were sent spiraling through the air before falling roughly to the ground, their clothes shredded.

"Wha- What the heck!? Joco of Team Ren with cat-like speed has clobbered BoZ of Earth!"

"Ryu?" Yoh piped up turning towards his friend in confusion about what had just happened on the field.

"I don't know what happened either." Ryu mumbled his own eyes wide and confused.

"What speed, what was that?" A young pink haired girl questioned from her seat. Aiden hadn't noticed the girl before, she just seemed to blend into the background. She briefly wondered if the same thing could be said about her.

"Scheisse… The boy seems to become the Jaguar." Yoh's group of friends seemed to perked and turn their attention towards the German boy. They were confused by the small device the boy was wearing on his eye, even more confused that it seemed to be the boy's oversoul. The green light forming off the device a clear sign he had already placed his spirit ally into the device. "Even with Habicht's eye, I could just barely follow the boy." Mathis finished as he removed the scope from his eye, the large Hawk spirit removing itself and seating itself beside it's master. Some of Yoh's friends stared at the bird with wide amazed eyes, while Yoh, Anna, and a man seated in a wheelchair continue to stare down at the field.

"Not bad." Antoinette spoke up as she stared down at the field. A thoughtful expression on her face and she started creating plans on how they would deal with the boy if they needed to fight him later on.

"Who would have thought he'd integrate his own body into his oversoul." Anna spoke up causing everyone to shift their attention onto her.

"Lady Anna you actually know what he did?" The soft-spoken girl beside her spoke up with a shocked expression.

"Yes, of course." She answered and Antoinette tried not to roll her eyes. She didn't like that 'know-it-all' tone at all. "He let his Spirit Ally take over his head and limbs and integrate with his Oversoul. He allowed the Jaguar to possess him. It's a special kind of integration, a really advance technique." Anna finished crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes towards the field wondering what would take place next.

Everyone turned their attention back towards the field and watched quite anxious to see what would happen next. Yet BoZ didn't move from their position on the ground, and the last member of their team didn't move from his spot.

"Is he going to move?" Ryu question with a brow raised though he quieted down when the last member started walking onto the field. "Huh?!" Ryu cried out in shock when the man began kicking his teammates that didn't make a move to get up.

"Holy smokes! Tecolote of Earth is kicking his teammates to wake up!" Radim cried out, finally giving everyone the name of the last team member.

BoZ slowly started rising from the ground right after Radim had finished speaking. They used their instruments and props to stand upright, but the two looked about ready to fall over. Joco stood across from the three, giving the two a stern look before speaking.

"You'd better not take my slice lightly. If they keep fighting, they'll die."

"Then why don't you kill them?" Tecolote questioned with a small chuckle, causing Joco to twitch in anger. "They're your enemies after all." With those words, BoZ started running towards Joco. It was strange that they didn't attack Joco with their spirits, instead choosing to attack head on.

"Fools! I'm not playing with you!" Joco yelled in anger as he kicked the two men in the face, causing them to fall back to the ground.

"BoZ is toast! Tecolote will have to step up and fight now!" Radim cried out but Tecolote just shook his head. And soon BoZ were back on their feet.

"What!? This is crazy!" Joco cried out in astonishment, how could the men possibly be able to stand up once more, how could they even continue to attack?

How are they even standing?" Manta questioned and Antoinette decided to answer this time.

"They're actually both still unconscious, he was waiting for this moment." Yoh's group turned their attention Antoinette, and she couldn't keep the small smirk off her lips when Anna looked as well. "The chance to use BoZ as his medium." Manta's eyes went wide as he turned his attention back towards the field where Tecolote was explaining exactly what Antoinette had just explained, as well as showing his spirit allies that were controlling BoZ bodies.

As soon as Tecolote finished explaining, BoZ shot forward and began attacking Joco once more. Taking him off guard and easily hitting him with their instruments before kicking him across the field. Joco easily flipped himself in the air and landed on his feet.

"Can you numb-skulls believe this one!?" Radim cried out once more, his constant yelling becoming quite old quite fast. "Tecolote is using the bodies of BoZ, his own teammates to make his Oversoul! Is this even legal!? The crowd is going wild at the sight of this terrible contestant!" True to that statement, the crowd was booing and throwing garbage down onto the field, the barrier stopping them from actually hitting the fighters. "He's a dirty fighter who strikes without warning! To tell you the truth, he's a major creep!"

"Heh, their bellicosity is what got them killed, riddled with lead by their own customers." Tecolote replied with a small chuckle, causing Radim to cry out that he was only trying to act 'macho' "There is a big difference between manliness and stupidity. Any similarity is an illusion."

"W-Why you! There's nothing manly about using your own teammates as mediums either!" Joco cried out in anger before sprinting pasted BoZ and directing his claws towards Tecolote's head.

"Going straight for me instead of attacking BoZ is the way you show your manliness, eh? I was right….you are an idiot." It seemed as if the boy would make contact too, if it wasn't for small skeleton doll leaping out from underneath Tecolote's serape hitting Joco in the face.

"The over soul integrated with Antonio, He used to be the leader." Tecolote spoke as everyone began taking into the appearance of the small skeleton doll. And soon more dolls and toys started falling from the man's serape. "Jose, Pancho, Zapata, and Miguel. They're all my Mariachi friends who were killed in a stupid fight." Tecolote explained once the dolls were completely out from underneath his serape.

"Skeletons of Mexico, symbols of death." Anna spoke up causing Antoinette to twitch in her seat, she was just about to explain what the dolls were. "In Mexico they celebrate the day of the day. On that day each year, the dead return to our world. In celebration of the event, villagers play with the ghosts. For Mexicans, the dead are friendly and cheerful. On that day Calavera dolls decorate the villages and play important role in festivities. That mean he uses bones as his medium."

"I am a cheerful shaman who plays with the dead. When my guitar resounds in their souls, the ghosts dance too. They protect me and attack my enemies." Tecolote began explaining, strumming his guitar to further prove that they souls responded to his guitar. "Now you get it, don't you? I intended to use BoZ as my medium all along. Their flesh-covered bones will be my weapon."

Manta began shivering with small tears in his eyes before he started speaking "That's terrible! BoZ may be weak, but they don't deserve that!"

"Unforgivable!" Aiden turned in her seat rather confused, but realized it was the man seated in the wheelchair that had begun speaking. "It's hard to understand the man but as a bone-user myself, I find him despicable. I'll be sure to defeat him in the third round." Everyone seemed to catch that he was hinting at Ren's team losing, Manta the only one though voicing it.

"Heh you must have thought it strange that we would let BoZ join us. They pursued dreams that were too weak to ever realize and ended up dead. Some may call that manly but I call it stupid. Oh well BoZ should consider it an honor to be allowed to aid Lord Hao." Tecolote chuckled lightly before strumming his guitar, resulting in BoZ raising their arms into the air and large cactus oversoul to form. "Now not only do I have to deal with you, but with your two amigos as well. It's time for you to retire!" With that spoken BoZ shot forward ready to attack Joco.

Joco immediately began running forward, trying to dodge around BoZ once again and attack Tecolote. Yet right as he was about to pass the two, they turned and shot large spikes from the cactuses. It was too close, Joco didn't have time to avoid the attack and was hit head on.

"You dummy! What're you doing Joco!?" HoroHoro cried out, weapon in hand ready to jump in and help his teammate. "Just finish BoZ off first!"

"Shut up HoroHoro!" Joco yelled as he held up his arm in a futile attempt to try and block some of BoZ 's attack. "If I hit them again they'll die! Didn't you hear me!?"

"Huh? It's no time to think about that! I'm jumping in!" HoroHoro yelled, yet right as he made his move to walk onto the field Joco turned giving him a heated glare, one that caused his teammate to stop.

"I said don't kill them!" Right as he spoke those words, he was punched hard in that face. The attack knocking him off of his feet and falling towards the ground. "I'm never going to stand by and watch anybody get killed again!" Right after those words, the shaman landed roughly on the ground, the loud THUD resounding through the arena.

"He's down! Joco's down!"


End file.
